


look into my eyes (it’s where my demons hide)

by rainshowers



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshowers/pseuds/rainshowers
Summary: The Dark Lord seems to favor Sabrina Spellman... Prudence is starting to understand why.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sister Sabrina,” she said with a lopsided grin, extending a hand to the blonde in front of her, “I’m glad you finally came back to where you’ve always belonged.”

_Sabrina Spellman._

Such a plain and boring name. Even more boring than the human body who carries it. She never understood why the Dark Lord seemed to favor this wretched half-breed more than her—a pure, powerful witch and a daughter of the current High Priest—but she wasn’t one to question His will. She was, after all, a daughter of the Night through and through. Her faith in Him will always come first... because what better way to walk this earth than not to praise Satan?

What she didn’t know, however, was that this same boring and obnoxious witch, the very same one who hanged her and her sisters and couldn’t seem to leave her mortal friends alone to their mortal businesses, would be the same one who would ensnare her, entrap her in her charms, and add warmth to her stone cold heart.

She wondered whether that was just the appeal of finally fulfilling her duty to the Dark Lord.

Since Sabrina had signed the Book of the Beast, she looked more vibrant. Her hair became almost white in color from the roots down to the tips and she now wore a darker shade of lipstick that went in contrast with her pale complexion. It fitted her. She didn’t look like the annoying, smitten girl that she was a few days ago, no, she looked free. On top of that, she looked more alive, almost as if her veins were filled with hellfire.

Prudence wanted nothing more than to bask in her glow.

“Tell me, Sabrina,” she asked, taking the other witch’s arm and looping it around hers. “How are you feeling? Powerful, perhaps?”

They sat on a bench, ignoring any witches who raised their brows at them in surprise. Sabrina’s gaze traveled to her face, her eyes looked like witch balls in the dim lights of the room. Prudence couldn’t decide whether she wanted to drown in them or pluck them out and hold them in her hands forever.

“I feel like I’ve finally found who I am,” Sabrina replied, her voice was low, almost as if she was purring like a cat finding a new playmate. “I feel complete.”

Prudence felt a flutter in her stomach. It wasn’t exactly like the butterflies that the mortals were so obsessed about, but its effect held the equivalence. She felt like there were bees buzzing and thumping against the linings of her guts, begging and searching for a way to leave her body, but Prudence remained still and unfazed beside Sabrina. She even managed to give her a smile that revealed her perfect, porcelain teeth. “Well, that’s great to hear. I’ve always known we were going to be sisters.”

“Even if you cursed me before my baptism?” Sabrina asked teasingly with a smile. Prudence’s eyes unconsciously dropped her gaze on the other witch’s lips before going back up to her eyes, meeting her again with her signature lopsided grin. “You must know by now how competitive and possessive I am, Sabrina. It was just a precautionary measure.”

Sabrina chuckled a melodious sound that reverberated throughout Prudence’s body. The other witch placed a hand on Prudence’s left cheek, taking Prudence completely by surprise, and softly caressed her thumb on her cheekbone. Sabrina’s hand was warm and Prudence couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “I just want to say that I’m incredibly happy that you and I are sisters now, Prudence. After all, I’ve already treated you as my Queen.”

Prudence found herself chuckling and tucking a loose strand behind Sabrina’s ear. At the corner of her eyes, Prudence saw a figure watching their exchange, a shadow in the darkness that only she seemed to notice. She didn’t even need to adjust her position to know who it was: _Nick Scratch._


	2. Chapter 2

_What Prudence wants, Prudence gets._

That much was true. Even before she had her dark baptism, everyone was already on her feet, desperate for her approval. She could wrap her long, delicate fingers around anything— _anyone_ , if she was being honest—and she could easily lure them under her spell, trap them with her gaze until she was bored of them. After all, Prudence wasn’t just an average witch, she was far more powerful than she would let on.

But she knew Sabrina wasn’t just anyone. They had both spend enough time around each other to assess what kind of person they were underneath and it wasn’t all that surprising that the girl had a few hidden tricks up on her sleeves. Prudence thought that was probably why Nick Scratch had found Sabrina so fascinating. The girl was stubborn, had some sort of savior-complex, and selfless. She and Prudence were polar opposites.

Yet, like a magnet, Prudence kept feeling this strange pull towards Sabrina Spellman that was borderline dangerous.

“I wasn’t aware that you were in any way inclined to the same-sex.”

Prudence didn’t need to look up from her notes to see the amusement on Nick’s face, the tone of his voice already gave it away. Contrary to what her sister believed, Prudence didn’t feel even just a twinge of affection for Nick. He was just a plaything, as all warlocks in her age were, that was why she eagerly shared him with her sisters.

Nick sat beside her and leaned over. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your sisters.”

“If you don’t have anything of importance to tell me, Scratch,” Prudence said, closing her notebook in a loud slam as she smiled sweetly at the man beside her, “kindly back the fuck off.”

“You’re not denying it?” Nick asked, his lips turning up on one side to form a grin that she had only seen at least twice. Prudence felt the sudden desire to tear it off his face.

Prudence narrowed her eyes by a fraction at his question, refusing to drop her smile. “Why would I deny anything? I’m free to do whatever and whoever I choose.”

“By ‘ _whoever_ ’, you mean Sabrina Spellman?”

Instead of looking mortified, she gave an unexpected chuckle that made Nick’s grin dropped. Prudence wasn’t born yesterday. She knew how to play her cards and she played them well. “Stop projecting your fantasies onto me, Scratch. Everyone in this Academy knows you’re the only one who wants to bone the half-breed.”

“Am I?” Nick raised a brow.

Before she had the chance to reply, however, there was a loud and familiar, “Hey!” that came from the doorway, prompting Prudence to turn away from the man beside him.

Sabrina was dressed in an all-black dress, making her hair stood out in the light, and she was smiling directly at Prudence as she strolled forward. “I’d been looking everywhere for you.”

“You clearly haven’t looked well enough,” Prudence teased, aware of Nick’s eyes burning back and forth at them. Sabrina must’ve sensed his gaze lingering on her as Prudence followed her line of sight.

“Nick, I didn’t see you there. Do you mind if I borrow Prudence away for a bit?” There was an edge to Sabrina’s voice that Prudence couldn’t place and her smile was the usual, innocent curl of the lips that she had probably mastered during her time with the mortals. Nothing in her face gave away what was going on. Sabrina dragged her eyes from Nick to Prudence then back to Nick again, brows furrowing in what Prudence interpreted as worry. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Of course not, Sabrina,” Prudence smiled sweetly before turning to Nick, a mischievous grin appeared on the man’s face.

“I’ll catch you ladies later.”

They both watched as the man disappeared in a corner before Prudence stood up and spoke, “So eager to have me all to yourself, huh?”

“You and I are just alike, Prudence,” Sabrina said, wrapping Prudence’s arm into her and guiding her to wherever she had planned to go, “we both don’t like competition.”

“Mm-hmm. Keep flirting, you’re starting to sound like a full witch,” she mused, raising a brow as a faint reddish color seemed to rise to Sabrina’s cheeks. That caught Prudence’s attention. It was interesting to watch.

“So, what’s up? Surely you just didn’t drag me out for a stroll.”

“What if I did?” Sabrina shot back, rendering Prudence speechless. The other witch must’ve seen something pass on her face and Sabrina’s expression changed, looking away from Prudence before ducking her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Ambrose won’t let me have advanced lessons for Divinations. Do you think you can help me?”

Prudence can’t seem to tear her gaze off Sabrina’s face, feeling her interest in the other witch reach a new depth... a new _want_ brewing inside of her. Prudence smiled even though she knew Sabrina wouldn’t see it.

“As if you need to ask.”


End file.
